Snap Back To Reality
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: Sequal to Taming the Star. And they're back! Kori and Richard are perfectly happy and are waiting for the opportune moment to change their lives forever! But complications are involved, Kori is struggling with herself and certain people want revenge! R
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this part once and it covers the whole story. I don't own Teen Titans.

And I'm back! I promised I wouldn't leave you all hangning and it wouldn't bode well on my conscious. So, you guys get the sequal to Taming the Star--Snap Back To Reality.

You all know the drill. **Review.** I won't make a requirement for this chapter but I would love to hear from all of you.

Ok ok, now the story.

* * *

Summary: And they're back! Kori and Richard are perfectly happy and are waiting for the opportune moment to change their lives forever! But complications are involved; Kori is struggling with herself and certain people want revenge! Take a wild guess at what will happen! Or not and read on.

Remember/Reminder:

Kori/Starfire is now a sweet person (mostly)

Richard/Robin is rich and broke off from Bruce Wayne (reasons Bruce's evilness will be explained later)

Everyone else is as they are,

barring Kami/Blackfire, who is good now. But she's disappeared for a while.

Now the Story.

Enjoy

It was that big wonderful day. Everyone was dressed in their best as they sat in the chapel, waiting for the bride and groom to come down the isle. Men were in suits and tuxes and women went all out, buying expensive dresses for this formal occasion. Lots of planning had gone into this magical day. Garfield and his long time girlfriend, Terra, had taken over finding the colors to the wedding. Rachel had organized the seating so no one's feelings would be hurt. Victor and Karen (or Bee for short) had chosen the music and the arrangements as well as invited most of the people. Richard and Kori had to stick their heads together to make sure no one was left out. Then they all compared work and it suited the bride and groom's liking perfectly. Well, it should since it was _their _wedding.

Garfield was the first down the isle, in, as he repeatedly said, his manly suit. Terra and Rachel came down the isle together as well. Rachel still held reserved feelings for Terra (a slight dislike for the girl), but it was not apparent as they glided down the isle next to each other. Both of them looked wonderful in their apparel. Richard was next and he stood beside Garfield with a look of anticipation.

Richard stood waiting patiently as he watched Kori glide toward the center of attention. He thought she was beautiful. Her eyes glittered with excitement and joy and she was dressed as magnificently as any queen. She reached the priest and gave Richard a wink that made his heart stop. She stood beside Richard and waited patiently.

Finally the moment arrived. They were to be married at last.

The doors opened and out came Victor, dressed in his manly apparel, looking very cleaned up indeed. He wore his best—well he should, since it was his wedding. He stood beside his best friends as he waited for his life changing moment. Finally the music cued once more and the chapel doors opened to reveal Karen Beecher—soon Stone—dressed grandly in her pure white wedding dress that had pearls intricately sewed into a captivating design.

(_A/N: I got you all there. You thought Kori and Richard were getting married._)

Karen made her way down the isle with a grin as bright as the sun as she stood beside her Victor. Funny how much they bickered, yet they were getting married this day. It was a moment that brought tears to Kori's eyes. She was so happy for her friends. They were doing wonderfully and were perfect for one another.

It was strange to think that just two years ago she had met her wonderful friends and they had told Bruce Wayne, Mr. Anders and company to take a hike—which surprisingly they did. Now they were completely happy and not shadowed by stupidity of others. Namely Bruce and company. It wasn't like it was Victor and Karen's happiness that was shadowed, it was—or at least, had been—Kori and Richard's. Regardless of that fact, Victor and Karen also wanted their friends to be happy and Kori and Richard were more than happy. Kori and Richard had a steady relationship, and even though they had been dating for a little over two years, they decided they were not ready for something final. It was really all Kori. She wasn't ready because she still felt restless inside. Something didn't quite settle with her and it had absolutely nothing to do with Richard. It was all her. She wasn't sure if she ever really had said goodbye to Tameran. Something in her kept her uneasy whenever the said planet was mentioned, either by herself or her friends. And then there was Kami. Kori hadn't heard from her for two years and still was having just a jot of trouble trying to place her in a category of good or bad. She was neither right now. And she wouldn't be placed until Kori spoke to her again. And then there was Ginger. They had let Ginger go a while ago, and Kori felt strangely lonely without the cheetah. Yes, she couldn't hold onto Ginger forever, but Ginger was—or had been—a huge part of her life. And now she simply was not. It seemed silly that these things were holding off her relationship with Richard. But if it were unsettled within her, she feared it would affect their relationship and she just did not want to risk that. She loved him too much for that. And he was so understanding about it that she wondered why he even waited for her. He was wonderful and perfect and could have a million girls yet he somehow only wanted Kori. Why he ever chose Kori or how he even saw who she truly was while she was obnoxious, was beyond her. But she wasn't complaining. She just wondered how he could be so wonderful and still have chosen her. She didn't deserve his patience and love.

But it was the same way with Richard. He loved Kori to death, but he knew things were unfulfilled within each of them. Her issues were more blatant, but he still held a gaping hole where his parents should be. It's not like he ever had a real family and he was afraid of what would happen if he tried. His parents had died because he loved them. He could not live with that happening to Kori. It would be too painful to bear and he literally could not live without her. So he continued to date her, while they both had the unspoken consent of not discussing marriage. It would bring too much pain for the two of them. He couldn't understand how Kori could love him through all his flaws though. That was a wonder in itself. He was incredibly obnoxious and definitely boisterous at times; other times he would lose his temper in a heartbeat. Yet she was oblivious to all his flaws—or maybe was aware of them and just ignored them—and loved him dearly. It was quite remarkable that the same girl who used to be labeled the girl with the hottest temper was now the girl with the sweetest nature possible. And her sweet nature and wondrous personality belonged solely to him. That was something that never ceased to amaze him. And the way she stood up to Bruce like he was just another Viana was more than he could ask for. She was his angel and his other half that completed him and he would be utterly lost without her.

But that was not here and now. What was important was the fact that their best friends were joining in a union so precious that it was breathtaking. The joy they both emitted was contagious to their audience. Everyone was wrapped up in the miracle of the union that nothing could go wrong. Nothing could ever go wrong. Perfect. Kori had never experienced a celebration as perfect as this.

They watched as Victor and Karen kissed, sealing their futures forever. Then came food. Who doesn't like food? It was impressive considering all the food was very fancy. First came the entrée, followed by a delicacy, followed by cold soup, which had a main meal covering that. And then a beautiful fancy cake waited to be eaten.

But before all that, during the delicacy, there was a speech. And Kori had been asked to share a few words.

Kori stood before the assembly and flashed a bright smile to the newly weds. "It's really funny. I wanted to come up here with an ultra long speech to say how much I love you guys, but I was pretty sure it would bore everyone, including myself." That caused a few chuckles from the audience. "So I came up here just rehearsing some stuff in my head so don't get mad at me if I can't articulate myself." She grinned at everyone. "I learned a lot from you both, Cyborg and Bee. Cy, you taught me how to maintain patience and you care for me as if I were your sister. I gotta love you for that. And Bee, man—or should I say woman?—" That caused a grin from Karen and a laughter from the audience. "—you are an insane shop-a-holic who had a huge heart and cares for the world as if they were all related to you. You are simply amazing and I am honored to be your friend. My simple blessing to you both is that your marriage be as successful as your friendship. Remember that marriage is a partnership; it is something to be treasured. May you both work together and have wonderful children. Teach them what you have taught me and you will never fail. Remember to believe and have hope in your marriage and in each other and you will succeed. Don't depend on one another, but support each other, as man and wife rather as superior to inferior. If you do all this, I know in the very fiber of my being you will last forever and your love will inspire others." Kori lifted her glass toward the couple. "I love you both and I wish you luck." A chorus of "here here" followed Kori's toast. Both Karen and Victor were smiling like there was no tomorrow. Karen mouthed an "I love you" to Kori and Kori grinned in return as she took a sip from her wine glass. The wine was a little strong for her taste, but anything that made Karen and Victor happy.

Richard stood up in front of the assembly. "As Cyborg's ring man and one of his best friends I decided I should probably say something meaningful, but once again, my beautiful girlfriend has the gift of eloquent speech while I'm left floundering in her wake." He winked at Kori who blushed. "So I'll just be quick and hope I won't sound too redundant. Bee, Cyborg, you guys are the best of friends anyone could ask for. The way you bicker with each other and still manage to come back to each other is a wonder. Make sure you always keep that gift. Don't get caught up in arguments and such, but if you do, always remember you love each other. I know I'm sounding sappy—" Richard winked at Victor who smiled in return, "—but you guys are amazing for each other and I'm proud to be your friend. Congrats to you both." Richard raised his glass in a toast, everyone raised their glasses as well, and all drank.

They all sat down, the soup was served and then came the dancing. Loud, boisterous music caught everyone unaware and men quickly swept women off their feet—but it was usually the other way around—and everyone quickly filled the dance floor.

Kori finally got to Victor's side and was gifted with a dance with him. Victor grinned at her. "Very nice speech."

"Thanks," Kori replied as her cheeks reddened. "It came from the heart."

"As it should," Victor responded. "And speaking of the heart, how is it going with you and birdboy?"

"Robin? It's wonderful; why?"

"You guys are madly in love with each other and you guys have yet to finalize your relationship."

"We're not ready," Kori began meekly as she fingered her promise ring.

"Are you sure you're not afraid?" Victor asked wisely.

"It's complicated," Kori replied, feeling sad and frustrated. But then she cast him a sly look. "Isn't this supposed to be your wedding? The focus should be on you and Bee, not me and Robin."

Victor's cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm just looking out for my sister."

"And she thanks you for that." Kori kissed him on the cheek in a very sisterly manner.

"It looks like birdboy wants his Star back," Victor said as Richard made his way over to their side.

"This birdboy will claim her," Richard said as he pulled Kori into his arms. Kori grinned up at him.

"Ugh, too sappy for my taste," Victor joked and bid his friend farewell in order to snag another dance with his wife.

"So Starfire, are you ready for me to sweep you off your feet?" Richard joked as they began another dance.

"I never thought you'd ask," Kori responded as they twirled on the dance floor.

Little did they know they were being watched closely by a certain someone who sat in a shadowed corner of the reception room. Meet Slade Wilson's daughter, Rose.

* * *

Did you all like? **Please review**! This may be one of the few times where I don't have a minimum requirement. But I'm sure you guys would surpass that anyways.

My Alien Invades won the poll. Sorry to those of you who voted for The Greatest Trick of All. No worries both will come out in due time, but My Alien Invades takes priority.

I can't wait to hear from you all and sorry for holding you all in suspense.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	2. Work, oh my

Hey Guys! Hope I wasn't keeping you all waiting for too long. Glad you all loved the first chapter.

Kudos to chaylorfan for being the very first reviewer of this story. This chapter is dedicated to chaylorfan, FairieAngelxo3, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, skye668, SaoirseWaveglow and RavenSis. You guys rock my socks (hee hee, there's a new one for ya). And sorry to Royalfire14--maybe I can redeem him in your eyes again?

Okeyday, I am requesting at least **18 reviews** for the next post. I have faith in you all.

Ok ok, now the story.

* * *

So I know you all hate me for that cliffy.

Ok, maybe not hate, but definiately got annoyed.

Well, here's to the story.

Enjoy the Chapter.

Kori prodded Richard in his side. He groaned as he turned over; he squinted one eye open.

"Wha?" Richard asked tiredly.

"Come on, Robin and greet the sunrise!" Kori squealed as she tugged his hand.

"Poopy face. I'm tired. My head hurts. The wedding was yesterday. And I'm tired." Richard moaned and rolled over to attempt to go back to sleep.

"It's not my fault you drank too much," Kori reprimanded lightly. "But seriously, Robin, we can't miss the sunrise today."

"Why not?"

"Because, today, as the sun gets high in the air it is possible to see an outline of Tameran in the distance." Kori still didn't see him budge so she decided to tease him. She leaned in close and whispered seductively into his ear, "And I'll be awfully cold without you."

Richard rolled to face her once more. "Have I mentioned you're a poopy face? An adorable poopy face who I love dearly, but a poopy face nonetheless."

"I love you too. Now get!" She favored him with an amused look. "Besides, isn't that a little immature with the name calling?"

"Not for us, Star. Because you know I'm not serious." He pulled on drawstring sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He led her up to the balcony of their apartment.

"Look!" Kori squealed with delight. "It's so magnificently wonderful!"

Richard grinned at her cherubic actions. "Yes it is and so are you."

Kori blushed. "Flatterer."

Richard looked at her innocently. "Aren't you cold?" He opened his arms and Kori flew right into them, knocking them both to the ground, giggling.

"Robin, you're making me miss sunrise."

"I always see sunrise."

"How? You miss it half the time."

"Because I see you."

She whacked him over the head, flushing with pleasure. "You just want to distract me. Let me watch the sun in peace."

Richard laughed at her, but held his peace. The only thing he did was wrap his arm around Kori. The sun finally took its rightful place in the sky and Kori turned to Richard yet again. "Come, we'll be late for work."

"I still don't see why you work at the daycare," Richard confessed as they headed back into their apartment.

"Because I care about people. And I'm tired of seeing self centeredness of people. I want to expand my horizons and show I'm not focused solely on myself. Which is why I help out at the soup kitchen on Wednesday lunches and alternate on Tuesdays."

"You are so wonderful, you know that?"

"I may have heard it a time or two," Kori replied with a grin. "And I owe it all to you. You had patience in seeing that maybe I wasn't such a pissy person."

"Honey, you turned me on."

"I'm surprised I still do."

"Never be surprised. You're my shining Star. Starfire. The woman who warms my heart." Richard grinned at her and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

She pulled away, eyes shining with delight. "Come, we'll be late. And I don't want that hanging over my head. Shall we go together, or would you like to go to Titan Enterprises on your own?"

He wrinkled his nose at her. "Ok, ok, I'm hurrying." He laughed as she threw him a suit.

"Don't forget you have a meeting with whose-its-what today and we have a date tonight at eight at the Midnight Tableaux."

"You should be my secretary," Richard teased.

"I prefer girlfriend, so I can tease you without incurring the wrath of your employees."

"Whatever rocks your boat." By now, he and Kori were dressed for work and Kori produced a wonderful breakfast for the two of them. Today was pancakes. Meaning tomorrow it was his turn to cook. Oh well. Things could be worst than his cooking. Like the fact he was going to be mortally late for work again since he was too enamored by his girlfriend to care.

"Alright, let's go or we'll be late," Richard said as they finished breakfast hurriedly. She grinned at him as she placed their plates in the sink. "We'll clean those later, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Kori promised him. She grabbed her purse, he grabbed his briefcase and they were out the door. After two years they still lived in the Titan Tower—with a little sprucing up. Instead of using Richard's preferred R-Cycle (yes, he named it after himself), they used Cyborg's old "baby"—a Lexus with some really nice upgrades.

Richard dropped Kori off at the school with a kiss, before heading off to Titan Enterprises.

As he walked in, his secretary immediately bombarded him. "Good morning Mr. Grayson."

"Morning Liz," Richard replied, handing her his suitcase and accepting a cup of coffee. "What's on the agenda today?"

"You have to finish signing those release papers," Liz began.

"What are they on again?" Richard interrupted.

"The building of a second Tower and a garage," came Liz's prompt reply. "Mr. Stone is out on his two week leave because of his wedding, but he would have normally covered it. Might I just add the wedding was splendid. Next, you have a meeting with a corporate investor at two today. You promised to send a business gift to some Roy person."

"Harper," Richard said absently. "Have Jenn look into that. She is good at finding gifts. Continue." By this point, they had reached Richard's office and he sat down to face her.

Liz nodded, bit her lip, scribbled in something on that ever present clipboard of hers. "You need to approve of the restaurant menu, make sure we ordered all mechanics. We also need to make sure the art exhibition will go up with no issues. You told me to remind you to buy flowers for your girlfriend before you leave today, since today is your two year anniversary. Also, the child center we're funding money for sends their appreciation with a gift basket and a bunch of—well—amateur pictures from the children."

"You know they are not artistically talented at that age, cut them some slack."

"Yessir. I left the gift basket on your table. And that is all."

"Excellent. Send…" Richard racked his brain for who would be perfect for the job, then he brightened. "Rachel for the art exhibition. She may be dark, but she's got this amazing talent with picking and organizing pictures. Have Wally look into the food. I'm sure he'll enjoy sampling all the food."

Liz chuckled as she jotted down notes.

"How I wish Stone was here. How long before I have to approve of those mechanics? Cyborg likes it all perfect so I'd hate to choose someone that doesn't work well with him."

"You could stretch it for a week, but not more," Liz answered.

"Fine, I'll talk to Cy today and maybe I can convince him to come back sooner. Where are those papers I need to sign?"

"Right here," Liz replied as she handed him a stack of papers.

"Thanks Liz." Liz whisked herself out of the room and Richard groaned. "I hate paperwork."

**TTTTT**

"Um, excuse me," all heads in the classroom turned to the voice. The vice principal coughed. "Ms. Anders, may I have a word?"

Kori sighed and nodded. She motioned for her assistant to take over before joining the vice principal. "What can I do for you, Sylvia?"

"I have heard that you could use an extra assistant and possibly a substitute on your Thursday and rare Mondays off."

"Have you found someone?" Kori asked hopefully.

"Actually, yes. Her name is Rose Wilson. She seems very nice and I thought you use an extra hand."

"Sure, I'd love to see what she's made of."

"Perfect; she's waiting in Olivia's office right now. I'll send her down." Sylvia hit her pager as she turned to the principal's office. A few seconds later, the office door opened and Rose Wilson stepped out. Kori felt a sour feeling in her gut warning her that maybe this girl wasn't what she seemed, but quickly stifled it, believing she should give everyone a chance before judging them. After all, how judge mental had she been earlier? She was trying to be a good girl.

"I'm Kori," Kori said, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Rose," Rose replied, taking her hand. "I hear you're the teacher all the kids love."

"I just like helping them."

"Interesting. Well, looks like we have something in common. Alrighty, teach me, miss teachy."

And so Kori did, bringing her into the classroom. The kids seemed none too pleased with this new character, but Kori told them, as she told her gut, to give Ms. Wilson a chance. The kids rolled their eyes, but listened to their beloved teacher. Kori glanced at the tim and gasped. It was approaching noon and it was Wednesday. "Uh, Rose, do you mind taking over the class for the lunch period?"

"I guess so," Rose replied. "Why?"

"I volunteer at the soup kitchen on Wednesdays for lunch and I need to get over there now."

"Ok, shoo."

Kori smiled and left the room, not noticing the glare Rose sent her. But the kids did, and they were determined to make Rose's life a living hell.

Kori returned after lunch and found her classroom an… interesting piece of artwork.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves with Ms. Wilson?" Kori asked the kids.

The boldest of the kids, Freddy, raised his hand. "Yes, Freddy?"

"She was the best," He replied, eyes gleaming wickedly. The best one to torment and the easiest to get around. They had taped her to a chair and had played with her make up. Then they made certain she was not going to tell Kori about any of this. Finally, they had colored the room and were ready to blame Rose on a moment's notice. The other students giggled at Freddy's reply.

"Alright," Kori replied, laughter sparkling in her eyes. She had no notion what the kids meant by "the best." "She'll be your sub from now on."

The kids' faces fell miles. "What?" Freddy asked.

Rose felt likewise. Maybe trying to get at Kori through the kids would not be as easy as she thought. They were little devils who adored her so much. Rose decided it was time to have another conversation with her father, Mr. Anders and Xavier.

**TTTTT**

"Mr. Grayson?" came an obtrusive voice. It was Liz.

"Yes, Liz?" Richard replied as he shoved the last of his completed paperwork aside.

"You have that two o'clock meeting with the corporate investor."

"Thank you for reminding me. I lost track of time."

"I know."

Richard chuckled at her. "Anyways, who's this corporate investor?"

"Um, someone by the name Slade Wilson."

* * *

I know, I know, another cliffy. Btw, hope this chapter wasn't too boring; I know I didn't have a lot of... drama, but I did have a mushy scene. So, remember, I want at least **18** reviews for the next post and I know you guys can totally do that. 

Can't wait to hear from you all!

PS: I'll try getting My Alien Invades out before the end of Thanksgiving break, but no promises.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	3. Anniversary

Hey Guys! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! This chapter is specifically dedicated to raeXXstarry, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, cartoonstar, chaylorfan, FairieAngelx3o, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, cartoonfire, SaoirseWaveglow, RoseXxxXThorn, RavenSis and skye668. You guys rock my socks.

Sorry I kept you all waiting--this week was a drag and hw was insane. I am requesting at least **28** reviews for the next update.

Ok, now the story.

* * *

Rosie Wilson is an interesting character.

No worries, things will progress further.

Richard Grayson is now meeting Slade Wilson.

This should be interesting.

Oh and Kori and Richard's two year anniversary is "tonight".

Enjoy the chapter.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Richard mused aloud.

Liz gave him an exasperated look. "Regardless of how familiar it is, you must start moving if you wish him to remain a corporate investor."

Richard rolled his eyes at Liz. "Yes, ma'am."

He stood up and left his office, Liz trailing respectfully behind him. He entered the conference room and was confronted with a tall man who wore a patch over one eye. He had very bulky big features—nothing about him was delicate. His unpatched eye was a blood red that gave shivers to one who made direct eye contact. Richard hoped this wasn't going to be some stupid investor who couldn't tell one side of a dollar bill to the other. However, something about this guy left him with a sour taste in the back of his mouth. And he seemed vaguely familiar. Well, might as well speak to this guy.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wilson," Richard began.

"Likewise," Mr. Wilson replied coldly.

_Maybe this won't be as easy as I think it will_, Richard thought to himself.

**TTTTT **

Kori trudged along the street, back from the soup kitchen, feeling a swell of happiness inside. Nothing could burst her happy bubble. Absolutely nothing. Everything was so successful in the soup kitchen that everyone was able to have a double portion of food. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She was off in lala land, trying to figure out if Richard would do anything special for her tonight since it _was_ their anniversary. All of a sudden she crashed into a wall—or at least it felt like a wall.

"Eep," Kori cried as she fell on her butt. She looked up to see what she had crashed into. Make that a who. It was a man of a giant like height, with a scar over one eye of his green eyes. A long reddish beard framed his broad face; the same long reddish color hair covered most of his scalp, despite a few balding areas. He was an impedingly intimidating person. Kori immediately felt embarrassment overcome her and felt her face drain of any color. She didn't want this daunting giant to hurt her. "I am so sorry," Kori quickly added, despite the fact her bum hurt a lot.

The giant like man gave her a wiry smile. "My apologies, miss," he said, giving her one of his large hands to pull herself up with.

Kori flashed him an uncertain smile as she grasped his hand. Maybe he wasn't going to be so bad, which was a relief for Kori. However, despite the fact he was still big and intimidating and foreign, something about him seemed vaguely familiar and she was unable to pinpoint why.

Kori wrinkled her nose at the stranger. "I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings instead of my thoughts."

"It's ok, miss," the giant like man reassured her. "It happens all the time. But I do have a question for you."

Kori smiled at him. "I hope I have an answer for you."

The man chuckled, sounding awfully like a rumbling of a car. "Where is the Titan Motel?"

"If you keep heading straight you will get there in fifteen minutes. Are you new around here?"

The man gave her an amused look. "It would appear so since I do not know where anything is located."

"I'm Kori," Kori said, putting out her hand again to shake his.

"Galfore," he replied, shaking her hand lightly.

Kori whipped out a piece of paper and scribbled down something. "If you need anything, just give me a call and I'll see if I can help you."

He took the paper she offered. "Well I'm glad you bumped into me today then, Kori."

Kori glanced at her watch then turned her attention back to Galfore apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm late for work."

"It's ok Miss Kori. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Goodbye!" Kori cried then took off at a run.

"Goodbye, dear one." Galfore said softly, wondering why she seemed so familiar.

**TTTTT **

Richard wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. This Slade Wilson person was too complacent and comfortable with arrangements. He did not argue about the insanely high price Richard set for him and he did not argue about the outrageous terms of the contract Richard set for him either. Not even a peep. All he did was sign the contract, give him a wicked smile, and leave. Richard should be thrilled, but he wasn't; there was something strange about Mr. Wilson, but he wasn't able to pinpoint what was making his gut churn. He wished with all his might things would just be more simple. He wished Cyborg was back on the job so he could discuss Mr. Wilson. He wished fervently for someone to take his job so he could sit back, relax and talk with Kori. Or maybe he wished for something more. Maybe he wished to solve his internal problems so then he could be truly at ease with his relationship with Kori.

Regardless of what it was, he just wanted… out. He wanted a place free of responsibility for a few days where no one wanted anything out of him. He hated to admit that that included his girlfriend as well. He just wanted day to contemplate, sit back and think about his life and where it was going and what he was doing with it. Seeing Cyborg and Bee marry served as a reality slap for Richard showing him his future was coming awfully soon. So the question was: why didn't he take that day off—away from _everyone_? The simplicity of that made Richard feel completely boneheaded. He could just take the day off and go to some resort where he could do manly stuff and contemplate about life. Kori would understand his need for this and it wasn't hard to step away from the Titan Enterprises for a weekend at most. Yes, he was expanding it from a day to a weekend. A few days never hurt anyone. His idea for a vacation made his heart feel a whole lot lighter as he practically skipped out of his office.

Liz intercepted him for a brief second, causing Richard to frown ever so slightly. "You just wanted me to remind you to buy flowers for your girlfriend since it's your anniversary today."

All the more reason to take a weekend off; his relationship with Kori was definitely not a light one, as it was getting more serious each passing day. He wasn't sure what that meant for the two of them. They both clearly loved each other, that was a given. But what would he do if something happened to her? What would he do if she decided he wasn't worth the wait? What would happen if he inadvertently hurt her? What would happen if she backslid into the fiery person she once was? And what would happen if things changed? That was the second most frightening thing of them all, first being if something bad happened to Kori. It was mind boggling, mind stressing and frankly, it made his head hurt. He needed a weekend to himself to sort things through. He entered a floral shop, hoping he could buy wonderful flowers for Kori that would not reflect his state of mind.

**TTTTT **

Kori reached the Titan Tower and immediately set locate the perfect outfit for the evening. She had specifically purchased a wonderful dress with Raven the previous day, but could not, for the light of her, locate the gown. Sometimes Kori could be absent minded, and this seemed to be one of those times. Where did her dress go?! She must have placed it under the drawers if it wasn't in the closet.

"Aha!" Kori cried, as she managed to wrestle the dress out of its hiding place. She pulled it over her head and set to fixing her make up and hair. Normally she wouldn't fuss with such minor details, but tonight was her anniversary and therefore everything had to be perfect. She checked the clock and to her despair, she realized she was running late. As quickly as she could in her four inch heels, she ran down to the Titan Tower parking lot, only to have a limousine waiting for her.

Heart soaring to the skies with utter excitement, she quickly got into the limousine, to await the evening that meant the world to her. The limo dropped her off in front of the Midnight Tableaux. She promptly got out of the limousine, all keyed up for the evening. She entered the restaurant, searching for a sign of Richard anywhere. Her heart plummeted. Maybe he was running late. A waiter approached her.

"Can I help you miss?" The waiter asked politely.

Kori turned her disappointed eyes toward him. "Actually yes. I'm here under the reservation Grayson for two. Can you show which table I should go to?"

The waiter gave her a sweet smile. "We have a special table set out for you. If you would follow me…" He beckoned for her to trail at his side as he led her to the back of the restaurant—to a separate, glassed off room.

Before the waiter opened the door, Kori turned to him puzzled. "Are you sure you have the right reservation?"

"You are Ms. Kori Grayson, are you not?" the waiter asked.

"I guess so…" Kori replied, uncertainly.

"Then this is your room." He opened the door for her to enter. "Enjoy the evening."

Kori sighed exasperatedly and stepped into the room. The room was a little on the cozier side, with one extra large glass window that overlooked the whole restaurant and a mirror window overlooking the wonderful view of the ocean which laid just beyond the restaurant. The table was set for two which was illuminated by a fire going in the hearth. A silhouette stood beside the fire.

"Why the long face Starfire?" asked Richard's deep voice which sent delightful shivers down her spine. He stepped into the light with a full bouquet of white roses in his hand, which he handed to her immediately. She flushed with pleasure. He sure knew how to be a romantic.

Richard watched Kori with pleasure, earlier worries buried in the depths of his mind for the moment. She was, more than ever, breathtaking. Her gown was a sparkly pink, with matching shoes. As always, she wore the promise ring he gave her on her delicate fingers and her ears bore precious golden dangly earrings. She was not wearing a necklace, but that was about to change.

"I'm not upset," Kori replied glowingly. He knew his antiques made her extraordinarily happy.

"Then shall we proceed?" Richard asked as if he were echoing a bad line from a movie. Well, at least it fit in the moment. Kori giggled at him and allowed herself to be led through a wonderful evening, which he completed with bestowing upon her a necklace of deep inlaid emerald stars wrapped in a golden rope of a necklace.

However, this whole evening did not go unnoticed. Rose was taking fine not of the progressing evening.

* * *

I hope this wasn't so much of a cliffy this time! I tried, I really did. Anyways, reminder about the **28** reviews required for next post. Remember, that's just a minimum requirement. You guys are the bomb (in a good way).

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 couldn't come up with a name

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your amazing reviews! This chapter is dedicated to raeXXstarry, FarieAngelx3o, kgniscemnto, SuperHyperchick 101, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, Marlicat, Erifrats101, SaoirseWaveglow, Sizzlin-Starry-Night-sky and RavenSis. You guys rock.

Sorry about the shortness of this chappie.

Ok, now the story.

* * *

Rosie Wilson is an interesting character.

No worries, things will progress further.

Richard Grayson is now meeting Slade Wilson.

This should be interesting.

Oh and Kori and Richard's two year anniversary is "tonight".

Enjoy the chapter.

She glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot to overhear her. A sigh of relief escaped her as she realized the coast was clear. Perfect. She whipped out her phone and dialed that all too familiar number.

"Hello?" inquired the familiar voice on the other line.

"I don't see how I can do it," she replied.

"Why not?" The voice sounded irritated.

"Because they're too devoted to each other! It's sickening. Now I understand how _his_ colleagues were unable to shake them of their devotion to one another! If I have to watch another episode, I think I may puke. And she's too well loved and he's too well settled for them to decide to move. Basically, I'm at an impasse."

"Have I taught you nothing?! Exploit their weaknesses, it's not that hard. Put road blocks; anything. I cannot manage to have _him _angry." The voice sighed with exasperation. "You were hired for a reason. I have heard exceptionally high things from you; I do not want to be disappointed. And your father made contact."

"Good to know."

"Do not fail me, Rose."

"I won't." With that, she hung up the phone and put her head between her hands. "I'm so screwed."

**TTTTT**

Kori smiled contently as she watched Richard at work. Today she wanted to accompany him to work, curious to see how the corporation was coming along. Richard looked so cute with his shoulders all hunched up in concentration. She was perfectly aware he was not completely focused, since he kept glancing at her with a grin on his face. Regardless of his reactions to her being there, he was still focused. And she was perfectly willing to watch him work all day. That is, until her phone rang.

She cast Richard an apologetic look and answered her phone.

"Hello? Kori Anders speaking."

"Hello, Miss Anders," came a rumble from the other side.

Kori's brow creased in confusion. "Who may I say is speaking?"

"This is Galfore, the big guy you bumped into on the street the other day."

Kori's eyes light with joy and Richard felt a pang of jealousy twist his insides, since only _he_wanted to make that look come into her eyes. "Hi Galfore! What can I do for you?"

"Well, since you offered to show me around and all, I figured I might take you up on your offer."

"You would? Oh, this is perfect. Let me just tie up a few loose strings and I'll come down to the park to meet you." They exchanged a few more pleasantries before hanging up.

Kori faced her boyfriend's scowl. "What?"

"Who was that?" Richard asked, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat.

"Galfore," Kori replied with a grin. "This big oldish guy I quite literally bumped into the other day and he was just so nice. I offered to show him around Jump if he needed it, since he looked awfully lost. Would you mind if I showed him around today?"

Richard smiled at her, stuffing a fit of jealousy that arose within him. "Go ahead. Besides, I'm sure you would get bored with just watching me all day."

"I could never get tired of that, love. And you know that just as much as I do." She stood up and gathered her purse and jacket. "I'll see you later." With a quick peck on the lips, Kori whisked herself out of Richard's office, leaving him confused in her wake.

Why did she do that sometimes? Sometimes she moved too fast for her own good, leaving people to stare dumbly in her wake. He just hoped she wouldn't get into any trouble. And that she would check in before he worried too much. He didn't want to forbid her from doing anything since that would cause an explosion of its own. He wanted her to be happy, even at the expense of his jealousy.

**TTTTT**

Kori contemplated her reaction to Galfore. She had shown him around all of Jump and he had seemed thrilled about it. But the fact of the matter was that she had taken to him as if she had known him all her life, trading jokes and what not. She had felt safe around him, which was something of a shock since there were only a few people who could make her truly at ease, one of which was Richard and the others being her best friends. But Galfore was openly friendly and acted practically avuncularly toward her. He was kind, thoughtful and intelligent, and he was quite aware his bigness could cause people to cow in fright. Instead, he humored everyone he was around, causing Kori to laugh at his audacity. He was like that long lost soul sib waiting to be found and she found herself wanting to get to know him better.

He certainly took a liking to her, treating her like a niece or something. But what could possibly cause anyone to give her more than a startled look? She didn't do anything and she still had a waspish attitude here and there. Regardless of the fact, Galfore seemed to like her as much as she liked him. They were both eating away at ice creams, when Kori swore she saw a particularly familiar person at the edge of the crowd. Startled, she dropped her ice cream cone and rushed toward the area of the crowd. Galfore watched her curiously. Before Kori had a chance to react, her gaze was captured by a familiar pair of black orbs—those orbs could only belong to one person. Her sister. Kori didn't even have a chance to say anything to Kami, because Kami seemed to disappear among the crowd that was bustling around them.

Kori felt her world bottom out. That was Kami, meaning she hadn't gone so far. Meaning she had to categorize Kami. Meaning she had to talk to Kami. Meaning she had to forgive Kami. This caused Kori a frown as Galfore made his way to her saddened side.

"Is something wrong?" Galfore asked tentatively.

Kori shook her head, trying to shake herself of her melancholy. "Everything's fine. Let's get going. My boyfriend is probably worrying where I am right now."

Worrying? He was practically dying of anxiety. He had no idea where she disappeared to. She hadn't checked in and she hadn't left any notice of when she would be back. Oh, he knew he was being overprotective, but it was for her own good. He would never forgive himself if something happened. Maybe he should've gone with her, rather than continuing his work. It wasn't like now he was working. He was too worried to work. All he could do was pace his office and watch the phone like a hawk.

Finally the door opened, revealing a clearly distressed Kori.

Richard all but ran to her side as she faced him with an anxious look. "What's wrong?" He took her into his arms and she sighed, content on staying there forever.

"I saw my sister today."

"Oh." Richard did not know what to say. "Did you speak with her?"

Kori tensed in his arms. "No. I didn't even get the chance to say hi. All did was see her before she disappeared into the crowd."

Richard waited for her to continue, knowing she had more to say, but was unsure of how to word it.

"You know what this means?"

Richard rubbed her shoulders to try to get her to relax.

"It means that Kami is in Jump. And that means she is closer than I thought. And I have no idea how to contact her."

"Do you need to?"

Kori was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. Oh and before you freak out, Galfore is like an uncle I've never had."

Richard felt himself flame up. "I wasn't worried."

Kori chuckled halfheartedly. "Sure you weren't."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry it was so short. I hit a writer's block and I'm stressed with school. I'm going to be sadly realisitic, but I think I will only get the chance to update once a week unless things change--that's on weekends. But please review 'cause I love hearing from you all! Oh, and this time I won't require a specific amount of reviews, but no slacking off!

Oh and sorry for the short chappie again. Please forgive me.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	5. Frustrations

Hey Guys! This chapter is dedicated to SaoirseWaveglow, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, Super Hyper chick 101, butterflyangellover14, RavenSis, Skyler-A-Teloiv, and Marlicat. Thanks for the reviews! They rock.

You know the drill: I am requesting a minimum of **50** **reviews** in order for the next post.

Sorry for the wait.

Ok, now the story.

* * *

Ok, no commentary today either...

Sorry guys.

Wait, I changed my mind.

Rose is a little off target.

Kori is forming a nice bond with Galfore.

Richard is...well, Richard.

Ok, now the story.

Enjoy

"Yo, Grayson, I got your call," came Victor's booming voice through the answering machine. "Call me once you get this and then stop bugging me on my honeymoon." _Beep_

Richard groaned, completely irked. Kori came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "What's wrong?" She whispered into his ear seductively.

Richard shivered from her tone, then rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to reach Cy forever, and he finally decides to return my call when I miss the phone."

"Is it really that important?"

"It's for the company."

"Then I wish you luck. And I'm going out today."

"With whom?" Richard fervently hoped it wasn't this Galfore person.

"With myself," Kori replied, with laughter in her voice. He turned to face her and she was smiling at him. "This girl wants a day off."

"You don't have work today?" Richard asked surprised.

Kori looked sheepish. "I called in sick."

"You sly girl. Two days off in a row. What will they think?"

"Yesterday was a teacher information session!" Kori protested. "I didn't need to go. They told me they could email me the information."

Richard chuckled and then leaned over to kiss her. "You don't need to explain it to me, Star."

"You're a poopy face, Robin." Kori grinned at him, harmlessly throwing words right back in his face.

"Oh no you didn't," Richard exclaimed with fake attitude.

"Oh yes I did," Kori replied using the same "attitude".

Richard proceeded to chasing her around their apartment before tumbling her into their bed. He straddled her beneath him so she could not fight back unless she used her super strength, which she wasn't about to do in fear of hurting him. Kori looked up at him, catching a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Robin?" Kori inquired.

"Yes Star?" Richard was watching her shamelessly.

"Get off."

He pouted and she wrinkled her nose at him. "One kiss please?" He looked at her hopefully.

She sighed, defeated. "Fine. But only ONE."

He leaned in for that deep, heartfelt kiss. The ever present fire between them reignited to full blast and neither of them broke apart until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"You need to go to work," Kori gasped.

Richard rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. Torture me. See if I care." He finally let her go and she took a pillow and whacked him with it.

"Stop being a baby and move it."

"Wah?" He suggested meekly.

Kori chuckled at him and proceeded to fix herself up so she looked presentable rather than disheveled.

**TTTTT **

Kori was taking no chances today. She wanted information and she wanted now. Yeah she was now notoriously sweet and even tempered, but that was among those whom she could afford to be kind to. She still had a formidable reputation down on Villain's Alley and that is where she took herself to. She didn't go down there often, which made her rep all the more formidable and scary. If anyone knew if Kami was in or not, it would be the Villains. Or so she hoped. It all was contingent on a certain villain and whether he was in town or not. He called himself Brushogun. He was the villain that new the ins and outs of villains and whereabouts of most. That was probably due to the fact he used to infiltrate the cops, until he decided to "retire" from working with the police and just be an honest bad doer—if there's such a thing. Kori hated defiling her hands when she messed with Brushogun, but this time there was no way around it.

She slipped down Villain's Alley and was immediately confronted with a moron called Cinderblock.

"You can't come down here," he started huskily.

Kori was not in the mood for idiocy. She mustered up all the anger she could from past experiences, and in her case, that was a lot, and harbored it for a very specific cause—to make firebolts active. Her eyes glowed an unearthly green and her hands took up the same green hue, shimmering with power which was waiting for release.

"Move out of my way," Kori snapped, taking a dangerous step forward.

Cinderblock looked a little uneasily at her. "Who are you?"

Kori mock pouted. "You don't remember me? Pity. It's me, you blockhead, Deathfire."

Cinderblock made a strangled sound in his throat and stepped aside. "Sorry, Deathfire. I didn't realize."

"Clearly," Kori snorted. "Now you can be of some use to me and tell me if Brushogun is in, blockhead."

Cinderblock clearly did not like being labeled "blockhead", but he found no way around it either. He was one of the many who had come to first hand encounter with her and did not like the outcome. "He just left yesterday."

Kori growled something inarticulate. "Fine." Kori turned away, clearly angered and stalked away from Villain's Alley. In order for people not to question her glowing eyes, she placed special made sunglasses over her eyes, which wouldn't burn from the ultra violet her eyes gave off. Over her hands went similarly made gloves, until she cooled her temper. All she needed was a place to sit down and do some breathing techniques. A good distance away from Villain's Alley, she sat down on a curb, breathing slowly. Had it been her imagination yesterday? Maybe it was just someone who looked like Kami from afar. That happens a lot—where you see someone in a crowd you think you recognize, but you're actually very much mistaken.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" asked a very familiar booming voice.

Kori smiled, feeling the last of her anger disperse. She removed her sunglasses and peered up to that broad face big man. "Quite, Galfore. It's good to see you again."

Galfore looked at her with a grin of his own. "I seem to constantly bump into you. Shall we spend the rest of the morning together?"

"I would love to," Kori said, still feeling slightly miffed about her misconceptions about her sister. Too bad she hadn't seen her. Maybe one day she would.

Two eyes stood out from the shadows among the dark the towering buildings cast. Watching. They blinked. They were purple. And disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding buildings.

**TTTTT **

Richard wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. Victor was proving to be impossible to connect with. Anytime he called, Victor was busy and every time Victor called back, _he_ was busy. Richard was annoyed with that.

A tap at his door alerted him of the presence of his secretary. "Uh, Mr. Grayson?"

Richard was not feeling too friendly today. "What, Liz?" He snapped.

Liz's look hardened. "You have a phone call, line two."

"Fine, thanks." It was a clear dismissal for Liz and she left the room, slamming the door forcefully.

Richard didn't care. He picked up the phone and hit line two. "Hello?"

"Yo, birdboy, you're annoying to talk to."

Richard wanted to punch his friend, though he wouldn't be able to say if it were out of relief or annoyance. "You are being stupid, Stone. How's the honeymoon?"

"Annoying since you keep calling. What's up?"

"You know those mechanics I have to hire? Well, I want your input. And I need it by the end of the week, or they won't sign."

Victor articulated a few oaths of his own. "I'd say fax it to me, but I'm not near one. Just sign 'em on something temporary until I check 'em out. Would that work?"

"I'll try; but please try to cut the love short and come back to work. I need you here if you want things to your liking."

"Fine, _be_ a spoilsport, birdbrain."

"And I don't even work at it," Richard said cheekily. The line went dead and he smirked. Typical Cyborg.

He paged for Liz, who entered his office, looking less ruffled. "Yes?"

"Can I still sign those workers on?" Richard asked sweetly.

"Let me check," Liz said, then whisked herself out of his office before he had a chance to get a word in. She came back into his office within moments. "Sir?" She looked a little worried.

"Are they available or not?" Richard asked, losing patience. And Kori said he had patience.

"They upped their price."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Something due to someone by the name of Wilson."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It's your new corporate investor."

"Why would he make them up the price?"

Liz looked hopeless. "I do not know."

"Well, how much?"

Liz named the price and he looked at her aghast. "You've got to be kidding me. Will they sign temporarily?"

Liz shook her head in the negative.

"Why Wilson?" Richard asked to no one in particular. Liz had no explanation for him.

**TTTTT**

"Kori?" inquired Galfore.

"Yes?" Kori asked, shaking herself out of her reverie.

"What is on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing."

Galfore gave her a look which told her he didn't believe her.

"Fine," Kori said. "It's my sister."

"You have a sister?" Galfore asked surprised.

"Yes; her name is Kami."

"Is that her full name?"

Kori looked at him curiously. "Why, no. It's Kamira. Why?"

Galfore looked stunned, as if someone hit him over the head with a board, but he quickly wiped that look off his face. "No reason. I think I may have worked with her a time or two." Which wasn't true, but Kori didn't know that. Galfore had just identified something for himself.

"Now, who is this girl you're looking for?" Kori asked, slyly.

"I have yet to find her," Galfore replied. Which wasn't true either. He found her. She was standing right in front of him. At least, he thought it was her.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry for making you all wait so long, but bear with me. Just reminding everyone I want a minimum of **50 reviews** in order for the next post. Besides, every 50 reviews, something special happens! 

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	6. We have issues, lots of issues

Hey Guys! This chapter is dedicated to butterflyangellover14, RavenSis, Super Hyper chick 101, Fairieangelx3o, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, raeXXstarry, skye668, SaoirseWaveglow, Sizzlin'-starry-night-sky, and Marlicat. You guys are amazing.

I'm requesting a minimum of **61 reviews **in order for the next post. Can't wait to hear from you all!

Ok, now the story.

* * *

What is Galfore looking for?

Who did those purple eyes belong to?

Why were they watching?

And what's with Wilson?

Read and find out.

Enjoy the Chapter.

Galfore rubbed his big head with annoyance. It has been twelve years since he last saw her. Twelve long years since the destruction. And now—perhaps—he was confronted by the same one he had been seeking out all these years—his niece. But how could he be sure? Things were bound to change within twelve years. But his other niece's name there was no denial for. It was a very unique name chosen by the said niece's parents. And there had been two of them. And she bore so much resemblance, though she matured a lot…if it really was her. Only subtle probing would get him information. And that was exactly what he decided to resort to. But first, she had to have his unwavering trust. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?

**TTTTT **

Kami refused to look Brushogun in the eye. He was smirking at her and she knew it. But she needed to remain strong and she could _not_ if he were staring at her, expecting her to crack any second. Someone had been looking for her. A very distinct redheaded blood related someone.

How the hell was she supposed to respond to that? How could she know that her sister wanted to reconcile with her? How was she to know whether her sister would trust her? Heck, she wouldn't trust herself—not after living in Villain's Alley for some time now.

That was the issue in a nutshell. Did she really want to give up a seemingly safe haven in lieu of confrontation? If she gave in to confrontation then she would give up her gained security. If she gave up her gained security, Mr. Anders would find her and surely extract revenge. If that happened, no one would be safe from either of their wraths.

Let's just say perhaps Mr. Anders didn't find her right off the bat. She would have to explain herself and justify herself continually to her sister over and over again until she believed her. If, for some strange reason, her sister actually believed her, then perhaps they could reach an agreement of some sort _before_ Mr. Anders found them. However, her sister wasn't really the forgiving type. She might have changed for the better, but that didn't mean she was perfect. She still had a temper, it was just well buried. Hadn't she learned that long ago when she deliberately hurt her sister just for the sake of seeing her suffer?

Remorse was well fed, but not well channeled. She would _not _give up her comfortable haven for some stupid familial squabble. No. There had to be some other way. There just had to be.

Brushogun quirked an eyebrow at her, awaiting her response.

**TTTTT **

Slade Wilson leaned back in his chair as a ghost of a smile reached his lips. It did not reach his eyes. He tapped his fingers against each other, and listened attentively to his agent's report.

Seems that Grayson wasn't the type to give in so easily. Grayson stupidly hired on the company, but not without a shackling contract to go along with it. It seemed Grayson had thought of everything he could when dealing with the company. Maybe he had, but Slade had more experience. A little erosion from within would definitely tweak Grayson's whiskers.

Or, perhaps, some encouragement was necessary?

**TTTTT **

Rachel watched her friend dispassionately. She had been moping for a while now, stressing about unfulfilled problems. Well, maybe Terra had problems, but so did Rachel.

Rachel—or Raven—had to deal with running from her past on a constant basis. Hide and let live. That's why she had moved to Jump in the first place. See, her father would _not_ look for her in Jump since it was too insignificant, which was perfect for her cause. One day she feared she could not outrun him and he would find her. But he wouldn't. Couldn't.

Maybe that was why she and Kori got along so well. Both were not from around here. Both had freak powers that could wreck havoc if things got out of control. When she had moved to Jump, she had been drawn like a beacon of light to Kori's own depressed self. It was fascinating really. Everything Rachel felt was magnified tenfold in Kori. Rachel couldn't stand people, Kori _hated_ people. Rachel had a need for silence; Kori wrapped herself in a cocoon. Both sought for some approval from each other and both only showed a little. They condemned the world together.

Until Grayson came along. That pretty much summed things up. Grayson came along and changed the Kori she knew. He _tamed_ her and made her so she was the most beloved creature in all of Jump. Meanwhile, Rachel got left in the wind. Kori tried to include her, she really did, but she failed horribly. The funny thing is, the Kori she knew was still in there, just buried somewhere deep down. She knew it was selfish, but she really wanted the old Kori back.

The new Kori was great—she was amiable and open and definitely charismatic. But that was the problem; Rachel wasn't. Rachel still hated people and still hid from the world. Kori didn't. And that was all Grayson's fault. She couldn't fault him completely; Kori was a wonderful person and she was drop dead gorgeous; that made Rachel all the more jealous.

Jealous? That was definitely a new experience for Rachel. Yes, she would have to admit she was jealous. She was not jealous that Kori had Grayson, she was jealous because Kori had someone. She was jealous that people liked Kori; that she didn't have to hide from the world anymore.

Rachel sighed in frustration and pretended to listen to Terra rant.

**TTTTT **

Kori glanced out the window. Her students could tell she was preoccupied. Normally they would have taken advantage of this, but this time something about Kori's mood affected them too.

Kori couldn't help it. She wanted to seem strong for her students, but she just couldn't focus. Maybe two days off did that to you. Regardless of the fact, Kori berated herself for thinking her sister could possibly be around. She doubly berated herself for almost getting caught with her powers activated outside Villain's Alley by Galfore. He probably didn't notice.

Maybe Richard could cheer her up. That would do. Quickly, she dismissed the children for an early recess, which seemed to worry them even more, and called Richard. He didn't pick up. Kori frowned in confusion.

**TTTTT **

Richard paced his office angrily. First, his cell phone died and he didn't have a charger. What happened if Kori called? What if she needed him? Second, he was overly pissed with the way the mechanics were handled. Why the hell did they raise their price and act all stubborn? It just took a lot out of the company. And taking a lot out of the company meant working overtime. And working overtime meant less Kori. And less Kori meant he would be very unhappy. And his unhappiness would reflect on his dearly beloved. All in good time. Especially when he knew she was going through a rough patch even if she didn't want to talk about it so much.

What was he to do? How could he explain to her that it was important for the company? It was important for their lives? He did _not_ want to emulate Bruce; he did not want to be a workaholic. He wanted to be his own person. But first he had to get the company up and running. Then, maybe after that, things would start clearing up.

"Liz!" Richard cried, and was immediately rewarded with her presence.

"Yes sir?" Liz inquired.

"I want a full report on the workings here at Titans Inc. I want to know what's doing well, what is not. I want to make sure we don't go down in finances."

Liz nodded and disappeared momentarily. She reappeared instantaneously with a massive file in her hand. "Already prepared sir."

All in good time. Maybe he could make it home at a reasonable hour. And maybe—hopefully—Kori wouldn't be too mad at him.

**TTTTT**

Kori was having a bad day. She forgot their apartment key, Richard wasn't answering his phone and the principal tried hitting on her. Again. Maybe she was just in over her head. Maybe she just needed some time to herself.

Yes that's what it was. She wanted some time off. She needed a vacation. Jump was too stifling and she didn't have the freedom she used to when she was labeled the woman with the hottest temper.

Maybe she could even take some friends with her. Ooooh, that would be a blast. But, alas, she couldn't take Richard; Raven seemed to be getting very annoyed with him and she really wanted Raven to come. Maybe Rose Wilson as well. She would invite Terra to be polite, but she knew Terra wouldn't take leave from her job. Too bad Karen wasn't around, or she'd invite her as well. And knowing Karen, they would've had a blast. Oh well, you get what you get and you don't get upset.

Who else did she know? Sadly, not many girls. Sadly, she couldn't think of anyone else. That made her sad all over again. But hey, it was time she made some phone calls.

First, Raven. Thank heavens for speed dial. She waited as the phone rang, but her patience was rewarded as Raven picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" came Rachel's monotone voice.

"Raven! It's me, Kori," Kori replied with fake cheer.

Rachel's tone seemed to lighten just a tad. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages."

Had Kori been ignoring her? Oops. "Well, I'm planning on going on vacation for a little bit, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Well…"

"PLEASE??!" Kori begged.

Rachel sighed. "Fine. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I talk to Robin."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, he's at work again." She said that offhandedly, but silently it tweaked her.

"Oh." Rachel paused, unsure what to say. "Let me know?"

"Great! I have to go, but I'll let you know the details soon."

Kori hung up satisfied and dialed Rose Wilson's number, which she found in the principal's office.

"Hello? Rose Wilson speaking."

"Hi Rose, it's Kori Anders."

"Ms. Anders?" Rose sounded surprised.

Kori chuckled. "Yes, Kori. You can call me Kori as well."

"Ok… Kori." Rose paused, feeling a little awkward. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes." Kori's eyes flashed with excitement. "I'm going on vacation for a few days and I'd love it if you could accompany me."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" Kori countered.

"I dunno. Is Mr. Grayson coming?"

"Oh no. It's an all girl's vacation."

"Does he know?"

"Not quite yet."

"Oh."

"So are you coming?"

"I'd love to." With that, Rose hung up the phone, unable to believe her good luck. Kori had basically handed her the keys to her mission. This should be cake. Quickly, Rose dialed a very familiar number. "Hello? You'll never guess what happened…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for making you wait so long. Seems to be something I say a lot, but I sincerely mean it. Anyways, thanks again for the wonderful reviews and I'm reminding you for at least **61 review **in order to get the next post up. This time I can be more diligent and get it up sooner. 

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	7. Change I need this

Hey Guys! I am sooooooo sorry for keeping you all waiting so long. This chapter is dedicated to cartoonstar, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, Super Hyper chick 101, cartoonfire, butterflyangellover14, SaoirseWaveglow, Royal Blue, RavenSis and raeXXstarry. Thanks guys. You rock.

I hate doing this, but would you guys mind reviewing for minimum of **70 reviews **in order for the next post?

Hope you had a Happy New Year! It's '08 guys!

Ok, now the story.

* * *

Previously:

Galfore made the connection that Kori is someone important. Maybe his long lost niece.

Kami isn't sure if she should reveal herself.

Kori wants a vacation and invited Rose.

Oh, and Kori is locked out of her house.

Sound like drama to you?

Sounds like fun to me.

Enjoy the chapter.

Finally, the long expected sound of Richard's footsteps filled Kori's ears. She stood up quickly from where she had been dozing. How long had she been waiting? Three hours? Five? Or was it closer to seven? Not in the mood for stupidity, Kori's irises took on a slight green hue which only happened when she was really ticked.

Richard, completely oblivious to his waiting girlfriend, continued to punch things into his palm pilot. Work was a drag and things were not going smoothly. Since he was expecting only the usual, he reached inside his pocket with one hand, while juggling his palm pilot, briefcase and cell phone in the other. He reached up to unlock the door and was met with furious blazing green eyes. Richard stared at her guiltily.

"What are you doing out here?" Did that sound as pathetic as he thought it did?

Kori carefully kept her anger in check. "Let's see, if you get a half a million missed calls by your girlfriend, or you find yourself paying for an extremely large phone bill in the near future, do not come asking me why."

"Why are you out here?" Richard asked nervously.

Kori's eyes turned a half a shade lighter. "I forgot my keys and, my dear boyfriend, who was expected home—what?—five or six hours ago, did not answer his phone or call me to let me know that he would be home later than expected."

Richard felt terrible. "I didn't realize—"

"Sure as hell you didn't!" Kori snapped angrily. "I'm tired, I'm hungry and my neck hurts. Open the damn door and expect to sleep on the couch tonight."

Richard fumbled with his keys, but eventually got the door open. "Isn't that being a little harsh?"

"What about leaving me here cooling my heels for a couple hours and leaving me totally in the dark? Doesn't that seem harsh?"

Richard placed his briefcase and cell phone on the counter, without even looking at them. He kept his eyes on his girlfriend. This mood was one he hadn't encountered since…the taming. "It was a hard day at work."

"And I'm not in the mood for excuses," Kori replied, temper flaring.

"Star, I'm sorry. I really am." He put his hands earnestly in front of him to try to convince her of his sincerity.

"What? So is that what you'll do in the future?"

Richard did not miss the hurt and fear that flashed in Kori's eyes. He immediately into her personal space and looked at her. "No, Kor." But that came out in a whisper and she did not hear him.

"Are you going to leave me totally hanging and wondering if you've left me in the dust to fend for myself? Are you just not going to call because something more important came up? Will you just cancel dates because it's too much of a hassle compared to you're work?" The unsaid was 'are you going to leave me?' The green in her eye disappeared. Now they were only dead white out of fear.

Richard responded to her fear by wrapping his arms around her in a possessive hug. "No. I would never do that to you, Starfire." This time he said it firmly and her words stopped. "I could never let you go. I was stupid and I'm sorry. I won't ever worry you again or leave you hanging. We have to put a spare key somewhere so you don't get locked out anymore."

Kori gripped him tighter in the hug. "But what if you don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Stick to your word."

Richard pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Listen to me, Koriandria And'yr, Starfire, love, I will never leave you. I promise. I'm a man of my word and you know it. I love you Star. I always have and I always will. I can't leave you and I won't. Do you understand me?"

Kori looked him in the eye, tearfully. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Richard replied simply.

"Why do you love me?" Kori cried ripping away from him. "I'm a wreck! A living wreck! I have horrible habits and I'm a cranky bitch. There are so many more wonderful people out there and yet you stick with me? Why? Why is that? I'm nothing. I deserve nothing. I'm a flipping alien!"

Richard grabbed her arms with one hand and with the other, he forced her to look into his eyes. "Don't speak that way about yourself. I love you more deeply than you give credit for. You have no idea how amazing and gifted and intelligent you are. You are not a wreck. You are a living goddess fallen from the sky.

"So what if you're an alien? Has that stopped me all these years from loving you? Didn't we face Mr. Anders? We sure as heck can face a gaggle of girls, if that's what you're worried about. None of them have half the amazingness you have. You're smart and funny and beautiful and miraculous and full of wonderful surprises. I could speak endlessly about you, but half of what I say you wouldn't believe. Well, believe this. No other person will ever hold my heart the way you do; I love you too much for that to happen. Can you understand that?" He finally let go of her and looked expectantly in her eyes.

Kori stared at him, dumbfounded. That was all she could do. He was incredible. And here she was, venting her frustration on him. She felt miserable five times over. Why was he incredible at putting her at her weakest and making her feel vulnerable? "I guess so."

Richard shook his head. "Don't guess so. Believe so."

Kori gave him a look. "I… I… damn it, Robin! Why do you have to be like that?!"

"You know the answer." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Kori glared halfheartedly at him. "Damn you."

"Only if I can be damned with you."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kori's face. "I guess you will. I love you so much, it scares me. I hate asking this of you, but I need time for myself. Time where I can just contemplate. Can you understand that?"

"Will it help you figure out where you stand?"

"I sure hope so. I'll be gone for a month or so."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Maybe some of the girls for two weeks."

"And the rest of the time?"

"I have some contemplating to do."

"Then go and come back to me. Tell me where you want to go, and I'll book it right now."

Kori stared at him with a loving smile. "You're incredible, do you know that?"

"Only for you, Star," Richard replied sincerely. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"You'll remember me, right?"

"It's not like you're going anywhere, Star."

"I have to do something."

Richard pulled away and looked her in the eye feeling apprehension build in him. "And what's that?"

"I have to go to Tameran." There. She said it. She wanted to find out more about her past.

"Is that safe?" He did not want her to get hurt. He wouldn't be able to cope if he lost her. Ever.

"Do I have a choice?"

"It's yours to decide." There. He said it. He was showing his trust in her. Maybe she would trust him in return.

"I need to learn about my past. I need to find out more of who I was. Where I came from. Then I can be firm in this relationship. I want to be firm and I need to be firm in this relationship because I care about you, Robin."

"Then go. Just promise not to forget me."

Kori chuckled, feeling her throat unclench with suppressed emotions. "Hardly."

Richard grinned at her, though it was a grin that held some pain. Pain for the fear of losing her. "Then what are the girls for?"

"I need a vacation before I go into drastic climate change," Kori replied lightly, feeling a small burden ease from her troubled shoulders.

"I can hear that." Richard should probably follow her advice as well. Maybe a vacation or a trip to his parents' graveyard would be a little enlightening. "You can leave in the morning if you would like."

"How about the afternoon? I need time to pack."

"On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me."

And she proceeded to do just that.

**TTTTT**

She bundled up the last of her necessities for her vacation, while Richard watched her from across the room. She would take only what was strictly needed and buy whatever she needed for her trip to Tameran once she got to the resort.

It would be the first time she and Richard would be away from each other for any length of time. That frightened her. But she was determined to remain strong for him, lest he worry any more than he absolutely needed to.

But he knew she was afraid. He was afraid. He feared her. Feared for her. Feared what was to come. Change. Big change would be wrought upon their relationship. And he wasn't able to tell if it were for better or for worse. He didn't know what she would discover and if she really would continue to love him. She told him she wouldn't call. It wasn't because she despised him; it was simply because she wanted to see if she could stand on her own two feet, without relying heavily upon him. He would remain faithful to her forever, but he wasn't so certain the reverse was true.

But little did he know, he was dead wrong. Kori would go through hurricanes just to stand by his side. But she had to know it was because she wanted to and not because she was compelled to because of all he did for her.

Why now though? Why not earlier in their relationship?

Because _now_ was when she felt ready. Not earlier. Now was when she was fairly certain of his for her. And hers for him.

"Don't look to sad," Kori admonished as she zipped up her suitcase and placed it by the door. "I'm coming back. I promise."

"I don't doubt that," Richard told her to convince both Kori and himself.

Before anything else could be said, a knock at the door alerted them their limo driver was there.

"It's time," Kori announced.

"You ready?" Richard asked as he opened the door.

"I hope so," Kori replied.

The limo driver nodded at them politely and took Kori's bags; he proceeded out the door and to the limousine. Richard linked his arm with Kori's and led her to the limo, dreading of when they would part.

**TTTTT**

The airport wasn't as crowded as he expected and they were able to find Kori's gate fairly quickly.

Rachel, Terra and Rose arrived at the gate the same time Kori did.

"Kori! We were just buying food!" Terra called to her as they crowded around her. "You'll never guess whose coming."

"Who?" Kori asked leaning back into Richard's supporting embrace. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Karen!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, she decided she wanted to join the vacation," Rachel replied, feeling a little out of character for answering.

"That's really exciting!"

The announcer's voice drifted over. _"All passengers boarding for flight 1607 A please board the plane."_

"That's us," Rose said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Kori's friends proceeded ahead of her, but Kori turned to Richard. "Robin, you won't forget me."

"Hardly," Richard replied, giving her the same answer she gave him just last night.

"I'll be honest; I'm scared to death I'll lose you."

"Then take this," Richard said, opening his palm to reveal three keys with ornamented coverings linked together.

"What's this?"

"A key to the apartment, a key to my office and a key to my heart."

Kori felt tears well at this thoughtfulness. How did he manage to get this to her? "What? Why?"

"Because you want proof that things will be the same between us when you get back."

"You make it sound like I'll be gone for eternity."

_"All passengers boarding for flight 1607 A please board the plane."_

"Not eternity, love, but long enough to make some serious changes to your outlook on lots of things."

Kori smiled wanly at him. "Then thank you for being so thoughtful."

"No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Star. Now go."

Kori nodded and proceeded to the gate, stringing the keys on a chain so she could wear the keys near her heart while she was gone. She gave her boarding pass and passed through the last of security. She turned back to Richard one more time and met his smiling gaze. He waved to her and Kori squared her shoulders. No turning back now.

A kick air kiss and she turned toward the gate, ready to face whatever life had in stock for her. Ready for change. She fingered her new necklace and smiled. Yes. She was ready.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that and sorry for the extraordinarily long wait. Thanks so much for your patience. What did you all think? I know the tone changed a little, but trust me, it all fits together.

Reminder about the **70 reviews **for the next post. Remember, the reviews mean a lot, put a smile on my face and get another chapter up.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

::clears throat nervously::

Well, whatdya know? I haven't disappeared off the face of the universe quite yet ;-)

Sorry for the inordinately long wait. Been mightily busy around here.

Special thanks to **butterflyangellover**,**Royal Blue**, **cartoonstar, cartoonfire, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, raeXXstarry, RavenSis, SaoirseWaveglow and Super Hyper chick 101** for reviewing. You guys rock and love the continual support!

Oh, and a double shout of for my cyber sister!

Ok, now the story.

* * *

Previously:

Kori left for her vacation.

Richard saw her off at the gate with the key to the house and the key to his heart.

Cheesy, but cute right?

Well, let's continue the story and see what happens.

Enjoy the chapter.

Richard watched as his girlfriend disappeared behind the terminal gate. He pocketed the memory of her loving gaze forever in his mind. He felt oddly alone and empty inside. He was so used to having his Starfire by his side 24/7, so the second she disappeared into the gate to the plane, he felt his heart spasm and come close to shattering. Shattering out of loneliness, out of the fear she would leave him. But more importantly, he feared she would be used against him or meet some tragic accident. Like his parents.

His parents. He fought back the guilt that he usually felt whenever he thought of them. It was his fault they died. All his fault and no one cared. Not caring was probably the biggest curse and the most lethal words a person could ever say or experience, for when you don't care, life passes by your eyes without your noticing. You miss out on opportunities. You lose everything and gain nothing. You are an empty eggshell. And cold hearted.

Maybe it was time to pay them a visit, since their anniversary was in a few days. Maybe he could resolve things within himself at that point. And a vacation sounded more than appealing.

Kori stared out the window, feeling as lonely as Robin. She was clenching the keys he gave her and had to smile sadly. He was so thoughtful. How had he managed to get her these keys in less than twelve hours? And scheduling her flight and dealing with her outbursts, she felt she didn't deserve him.

What if he found someone else while she was away? That froze her to the core. Yes, he promised he wouldn't forget her, but promises weren't always followed through. And how would she be able to know if he would think about her? They weren't going to communicate for over a month. She wouldn't hear any news about him. That left her even more empty inside.

But wasn't she the one who chose this trip in the first place? He was the one who supported her unfailingly. She really didn't deserve him.

"You know, no matter how much you make sad eyes at the window, Richard isn't just going to pop out of the sky and claim you back," Rachel said gently.

"I know," Kori replied softly. "But we've never been away from each other for so long. It's just a little lonely."

"So why are you going on vacation then?" Rachel asked.

"Because I need to know more about me."

"You're going to Tameran after, aren't you?"

Kori nodded, seeing no reason to deny it.

"Well, we're here and now and we're going on vacation, so you best enjoy it."

Kori smiled at her friend. Normally, Rachel wasn't this straightforward in stating the need to enjoy life, but she liked this side of her friend. It was the compassionate Raven that came out on rare occasions.

"Thanks, Raven."

"Anytime, Starface." With that, Rachel turned back to her book, intent on not being disturbed. Oh, how Kori pitied the flight attendants.

Kori put on a brave face and waited for the landing. Soon, her self-discovery would begin.

**TTTTT **

Once Kori, Rachel, Terra and Rose arrived at the resort, they were engulfed by strong arms.

"Hey girlfriends!" Karen cried. "I missed you all like crazy!"

"I highly doubt that with Stone around," Rachel muttered, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise, before breaking down into helpless laughter. Rachel just looked exasperated.

"Ok, seriously though, I'm glad you decided to call a vacation," Karen began and quickly added, "Rae, keep your biting comments to yourself."

Rachel looked at her innocently before quirking an eyebrow.

"Come, let's get settled before we start gossiping."

"That's all she ever does," Rachel muttered to herself, but Kori heard her and held back a laugh.

Rose watched the girls bantering, as they had for several days, and felt oddly out of sorts. She was here on a mission and that was to bring Kori Anders down. But how could she do something like that when Kori was treating her like one of her gals? She couldn't understand why someone would hate Anders. Kori put her friends above herself and went out of her way to make sure everyone was comfortable, especially Rose.

How could Rose betray that trust? But what about her father? How could Rose get around both her mission and her target? Normally, Rose had no issue bringing anyone down. It was an easy count of three before the person was dragged to ruins, but somehow, bringing that fate down upon Kori didn't seem like such a good idea. She sighed frustrated, wondering if she would be able to find a balance.

"…but seriously girl, you've been working your tiny booty off and it's long past time for a break," Karen finished.

"I know," Kori replied, feeling a little uncomfortable. "But I didn't want to leave Robin for so long."

"You guys have been serious for a long time yet you still don't go anymore than boyfriend girlfriend," Terra observed. "What's up with that?"

"Complications on both our parts," Kori replied evasively.

"Not that many complications," Karen interjected. "You don't have any outside party trying to shut you guys down."

"Or so it would seem," Kori muttered under her breath, but Karen heard her.

"Is this about Brucey?" Karen asked sharply.

Rose perked her ears at the mention of the billionaire.

"Yes and no and it's too complicated to think about right now. That's why I left in the first place. I need to clear my head, find out a few things about myself and then when that's done, then Richard and I will tie the knot. Or not. Depends on what happens and how he feels."

"You mean, how you feel," Rachel said dryly. "I think we pretty much know how he feels. He gave you the 'key to his heart'." Rachel made disgusted face at her last statement.

"Aw, Rae, I never realized you secretly had a passion for sweet things," Karen teased.

Rachel gave her a look and, if looks could kill, Karen would be shot down to the center of the earth. Karen chuckled as she put her hands up in defense. Karen turned to Kori in all seriousness. "Girl, does it have to do with… you know what?"

Rose shifted closer, not understanding.

Kori nodded sadly. "I just need to know more about myself before I go through with anything."

Rachel leaned back. "I think the bigger question you have to ask yourself is 'will you still care for Grayson after this'?"

Terra nodded her head in agreement. "If you think about it, you are going to be hopefully finding out a lot about _things_ and you never know where that may lead you."

_What the hell?_ Rose thought, utterly lost. What were they talking about.

Kori grimaced. "I just don't know."

**TTTTT **

Richard glanced around his apartment, feeling as if he were missing something. Well, duh he was missing something. He was missing _his _Starfire. He felt utterly abandoned. It wasn't her fault she wanted to find out about her past, but that didn't bode well for Richard.

What if she lost interest? What is she met a fatal accident? What if she found out she had some betrothed they knew nothing about? What if she randomly became princess of Tameran? Her duty would be to her planet and _not_ to Richard.

All these unlikely possibilities caused Richard to sink into despair. What did Richard have to offer her anyway? It wasn't as if he were anything special. He guessed that the guys on Tameran were a lot more attractive than he, which would immediately draw Starfire's attention away from him.

And he wouldn't know a damn thing for at least two months! She wasn't going to call or write or even acknowledge Kori left him alone. All alone with no angel to tell him that she loved him, with no cute redhead kissing his lips. Nothing.

Just all alone.

But he would stick to his promise. He would NOT look at another woman until Starfire returned and he would ONLY look at another woman if Starfire decided she hated him. Well, he wasn't sure how likely he would be to look at another woman _other _than Star, but he would try. For both their sakes.

But that was looking at the worst.

Shaking off his depression, Richard decided he needed to go to work. Work was what he could bury himself under until he was beyond tired. Then he could come crawling home and go to sleep.

Maybe he didn't even have to go home! Going home would serve as a reminder that Starfire was NOT there, not waiting to kiss him senseless.

With the idea he'd be spending a few days at the office, Richard stuffed a suit or two extra into his briefcase and left the house to go to work.

After working three days straight at the office, someone was bound to notice. His office was unusually untidy, with many coffee cups decorating the floor near the garbage can. Liz must've taken notice, but was unsure of how to deal with her boss, so she enlisted Victor, who came charging into Richard's office without so much as an "if you please".

"Are you trying to work yourself to death?" Victor asked accusingly.

Richard looked up at Victor. There were massive bags beneath Richard's eyes, and he looked like he had been dragged through the nine hells. He sipped his coffee, not really feeling the adrenaline so much anymore, and gave Victor an inquisitive look. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm merely working a little harder. No big deal."

"You look like hell."

"Thank you. I must say, you look just as dashing as I."

"Grayson, sarcasm isn't going to help."

"I was merely commenting on your attire. I didn't realize it was a sin."

"You've been in here for three days straight. You smell as bad as last year's infestation and you need a break. Go on vacation or something."

"But—"

"Damn straight you need to get your butt moving. What are you afraid of?"

"But—"

"Kori isn't coming back for at least a month. The girls are right now chilling in—my guess—the Bahamas. Seriously, you need a break. Kori would kill me if you worked yourself to death. And Bee would be right with her."

"I can't just leave."

"And why not?"

"Because I have no idea where I should go."

"Easy. Let's go bomb Gotham streets with our mad habits."

"But Bruce—"

"Can shove it as we rip up his city. Oh, come on. You know you'll love it."

Richard's eyes gained a little bit of life. "Well, maybe."

"That's the spirit. Come on shorty. Let's call the gang and skits."

"Hey, Stony, weren't you just on vacation?" Richard asked, referring to Victor's honeymoon.

"Ah, a few more days won't hurt."

"Something tells me you're just getting me out of here because you don't want to work."

"Hey, we all have our personal motivations. Come on. I need to get out of here before your secretary piles me with more work."

Richard laughed.

**TTTTT **

Kori waved the last of her farewells to her friends. Now was her time to go off into the unknown. Now was the moment of truth when—oh hell. She was making this more dramatic than it should be.

All she needed to do was journey through several layers of atmosphere and meteor, find her old planet which she could vaguely remember and then somehow find out if she had any remainder family. Plus she had to avoid any suspicions that would link her and Anders together. No sweat.

Who was she kidding? How was she supposed to get this all done? How could she possibly fool herself into thinking that she actually had a chance to find reminisces of her past?

Regardless of her past, she had to look to the more immediate past week. Strangely enough, Karen and Rachel were treating Rose… differently, as if they were approaching a lion in a lair cautiously and none to friendly. Strange for Karen at least. Karen was the most friendly person Kori knew, yet here she was, acting as if Rose was some evil incarnate. She wasn't so worried about Rachel since it was part of her nature to hate. Though, why they both had mutual feelings of dislike were unfathomable to Kori. And Terra, as usual, was oblivious.

(_A/N: I'm not trying to bash Terra or anything; it'll all make sense later_)

Kori's life was just too complicated. No wonder she couldn't solidify anything with Richard. She could barely feel comfortable with herself.

**TTTTT **

Kami groaned in frustration. News in the Alley was that Kori had taken a little trip and Grayson was fending for himself. Well, it wasn't really public news for Villain's Alley, but it was news Kami had found out one way or another. Basically, her informant said that Grayson hadn't visited his apartment since Kori left and Kori left because she wanted to find out more about her past. Meaning, one way or another, she was going to Tameran.

How the hell could Kami cope with going back to the planet she had wrecked havoc in, destroying many lives in the process? Sure, Kami could use the excuse she was young and had no idea what the consequences would be, but that wasn't very plausible.

But Kami really needed to speak with Kori! Now she had news that formidable foes, Anders included, were working out a plan to take her sister and Grayson down. Fabulous.

And to top it all off, Kami hadn't paid her rent yet.

Anything else that wanted to go haywire?

**TTTTT **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!?!?" Slade Wilson shouted through the phone.

Rose cleared her throat. "I mean she's gone and no one knows where and how long she will be gone for."

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Slade asked angrily. "Do you understand that you are _failing_ at the mission I gave you? I gave you a perfect opportunity to find out Miss Anders' weakness and you have the gall to tell me you couldn't?! Rose Wilson, fix this mess or I will. And it won't be clean if I do."

"I'll see what I can do to locate her."

Slade hung up angrily. How the hell could his daughter lose track of Kori? She had been rising up in Kori's good graces for goodness' sake!

Calming himself down, he dialed a phone number.

"Mr. Anders? Slade Wilson. We have a little bit of a quandary…"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chappie, especially since I've made you wait so long. I just didn't have the heart to give an author's note telling you guys that I hadn't forgot the chapter, because those usually are huge disappointers, especially when you get all psyched up for a chapter which doesn't even exist.

I won't ask for any specific amount of reviews this time, but if you read this story and DON'T review, I will send Starfire out to haunt you and blast you with starbolts.

Fun right? Nope, which is why you should...

**REVIEW! **

Can't wait to hear from you all! You know it truly does mean the world to me.

Love hearing from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


End file.
